


Four Dancing Elves

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficmas, I Love You, dancing elves, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the fourth day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Four Dancing Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Riley and Lucas have some very special Christmas gifts for each other!

Riley was sitting by herself in her parents cafe, lounging on the vintage loveseat and drinking hot chocolate.  Checking her phone, she saw it was 4:00 on the dot, the exact time Lucas said he would meet her.   He said he had a surprise for her, and Riley couldn't even fathom what it could be.  Trying to contain her excitement, she glanced around the cafe in search of her boyfriend.  There were some college kids grabbing breakfast and coffee, an elder gentleman drinking tea ad doing the newspaper crossword puzzle,  and some women with shopping bags checking out the glass case of baked goods, but there was no Lucas... yet.  She hummed a Christmas tune to pass the time then, after a couple of minutes, checked her phone again.  IT was now 4:02, and Lucas was nowhere to be seen.  Displeased with his tardiness, she frowned then took a sip of her warm beverage.   Normally, Lucas running late would be no big thing, but since he was leaving early the next morning for a big family Christmas back in Texas, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible until then, especially since he wouldn't be back until after the new year.  Yes, this holiday break was going to be long and torturous, but Riley tried not to let herself dwell on that or Lucas's lateness.  Instead, she tried to distract herself again by texting her other friends to see what they were up to.  She texted Maya, Zay, Smackle, and Farkle all in one big group message.  A few minutes went by, and there was not a single reply.  Riley tried texting them all again, this time individually, only to get the same result.  It was now 4:10, and she was officially concerned.  Where was everybody?

She was about to text yet again when the bells on the cafe door jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer.  Immediately turning her head, she found Lucas in the entryway, grinning brightly.  Riley beamed at him and said, "Hey."

"Hey." Lucas repeated, standing there unmoving.  "I'm sorry I'm late, I was getting your Christmas present ready, and it took longer than I thought to get everything set up."

"What do you mean?"  Riley asked curiously.

"I'll think it'll be easier if I just show you."  He decided as his smile widened.  "Hit it, guys."  He tossed over his shoulder and out the door before making his way over to the seat beside his girlfriend.

Furrowing her brow, she stared at the door and waited to see what happened next.  She almost lost it when, Maya, Zay, Smackle, and Farkle all filed inside dressed like elves.  They had the complete costumes from the hats and pointy ears down to the tights and whimsical slippers.  Before Riley could comment, Zay set down the portable speaker he was holding, placed his cell phone next to it and hit play.

The room instantly filled with an up tempo drumbeat accompanied by jingle bells.  After a few beats, Maya called out, "1, 2... 1, 2, 3..."

All of sudden, her four elfish friends began dancing and singing in perfect unison,

 **** _"Let's make the whole year Christmas_  
No reason to forget this  
Feeling we're feelin' now  
Gotta keep it going all year round  
Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing  
We'll keep the whole world singing,  
Feel so good why stop now?  
Let's make Christmas the whole year round."

Riley squealed as she clapped happily in delight.  She loved this song.  It was one of her favorite Christmas jams.  She could never remember the name of the artist who sang it though.  All she ever remembered was that she looked freakishly like Maya.  It really was spooky how much they resembled each other.  Not letting that thought distract her, Riley kept watching intently as Maya stepped forward and sang solo,

 **** _"I don't care if snow stops falling down_  
Santa's come and gone, yeah he's left town  
I don't need a Christmas tree,  
Mistletoe, or red and green  
All I need is you next to me  
To make every night Christmas Eve."

As Maya finished the first verse and they all sang the chorus together once more, Riley threaded her fingers in between Lucas's and squeezed tightly.  This was her way of silently telling him how much she was enjoying this little performance.  As the chorus came to a close, Zay slid forward and showed off his mad dance skills as he executed his own solo.

 **** _"All those pretty lights have been put away_  
And old Rudolph is gone on holiday  
We'll keep that fire burning  
Though the calendar is turning  
Why stop at 1, hey, what for?  
When we can have 364 more!"

Finishing his last note with a Michael Jackson style jump up to tiptoes, the other three joined back in.  They did yet another round of the chorus, then Smackle and Farkle came forward together and began doing an adorable partner dance as they sang the next part as their own personal duet.

 **** _"I don't need a Christmas tree_  
Mistletoe or red and green  
All I need is you next to me  
To make every night Christmas Eve."

Farkle rolled Smackle in toward him and back out with his opposite arm, so that they were apart and striking a fun pose on the last note.  It was the cutest thing Riley had ever seen, the whole routine was, especially when they all joined together for the final chorus of the song and began a kick line.  She couldn't help but giggle at that as their voices rang out,

 **** _"Let's make the whole year Christmas_  
No reason to forget this  
Feeling were feelin' now,  
Gotta keep it going all year round  
Let's keep the sleigh bells ringing  
We'll keep the whole world singing  
Feel so good why stop now?  
Let's make Christmas the whole year  
Make Christmas the whole year  
Let's make Christmas the whole year round  
Let's make Christmas the whole year round!"

The kick line faded into partner dancing for the rest of the song.  At the end, the boys got down on one knee as the girls held their hand and twirled around them in a small circle.  On the very last note of the very last line, the girls sat down on their laps, crossed their legs, put one arm around their neck and extended the other up in the air with fingers spread out in a jazz hand motion.  The boys extended their free arm the same way but downward.  Once the music stopped, Riley stood up and began to clap.  Much to her friends' appreciation, so did the rest of the cafe patrons.

"You guys, that was awesome."  Riley said truthfully.  It really was amazing, and the fact that Lucas planned it all and put it together just for her, well, that just made it completely perfect.  He was definitely the best boyfriend ever in the history of boyfriends.

"Thanks, Riles." Maya smiled.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Zay agreed.

"When Lucas told us about his gift idea and asked for our help, we couldn't say no."  Farkle told her.

"I also couldn't say no to this sexy elf outfit." Smackle chimed in, making them all chuckle.  When she caught Lucas smiling at her, she immediately spat, "Stop hitting on me!"

Everyone laughed a little more, then Zay said, "All right, I don't know about y'all, but this hot chocolate needs some hot chocolate."

"Libations sound good to us."  Farkle said as Smackle nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Maya chimed in.  "Why don't we give these two crazy kids a minute alone and see what my mom's got cooked up behind the counter."

Riley looked to Lucas and smiled.  He smiled back sheepishly and said, "So, you really liked it?  It wasn't too much?"

"It was wonderful."  She affirmed.  "I can't believe you went to all that trouble."

"Well, Riley, being with you is like having Christmas all year round, and I really wanted you to that.  I wanted you to know just how special you are to me."  Lucas explained as he retrieved a neatly wrapped gift box from his letterman jacket pocket.  He got quiet as he handed it to her and watched her open it.

Riley tore the reindeer wrapping paper off to reveal a red velvet box.  She tossed the paper on the coffee table and studied the box a moment before opening it.  Slowly, Riley lifted the lid to reveal the prettiest sterling silver necklace.  It had a charm at the end that sparkled.  It was a heart intertwined with an infinity symbol.  It was beautiful.

Riley was speechless as she stared at the thoughtful gift, so Lucas took advantage of silence and told her, "You truly are a gift, Riley.  Every.  Single.  Day."

Meeting his eyes, she beamed up at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him and pulling him close.  Pulling back ever so slightly, she whispered in his ear and said for the first time ever, "I love you, Lucas."

Pulling back quickly, Lucas looked at her with eyes that sparkled with a mix of adoration and excitement, "What did you just say?"

Smirking, she replied, "I know were only seniors in high school, but I know what I feel.  You are the best person I know--"

"Hey!" Maya yelled from the coffee counter, obviously eavesdropping.

"Besides Maya."  Riley amended.  When Maya nodded her approval, she continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, you are _one_ of the best people I know.  You make me feel happy and special and are always there for me.  The truth is, if I tried to dream up the perfect guy, he wouldn't even come close to you.  Tonight, you really proved that, just like you do every day... and I love you for it.  I love you, Lucas Friar."

As he stood their grinning from ear to ear with Riley in his arms, there was only one thing to say.

"I love you too, Riley Matthews."  He replied, the words sounding so natural as they rolled off his tongue.  Unable to stop himself, (not that he wanted to) he leaned forward and kiss her deeply.  After a moment, he pulled back, leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."  She repeated cheerfully then kissed him again.

Lucas gratefully accepted and, as he lovingly embraced his girlfriend, he couldn't help but think that even though Riley is the one walking home with a gift box, _he_ is the one who got the best Christmas present ever.


End file.
